Maria and the Magic Mirror
by Ashley3
Summary: After Destiny, Maria is offered the chance to live happily ever after . . . but not with Michael.


Author: Ashley- LadyLvsBks@juno.com  
Title:"Maria and the Magic Mirror"   
Disclaimer:Obviously, if I owned Roswell, I wouldn't be writing fanfic  
about it  
Summary: This takes place right after Destiny  
Distribution: If anyone would (miracle of all miracles) want this, just  
e-mail me  
Rating: PG, only because I don't want to call it G  
Category: M/M really, though there are parts of A/M, M/L, A/I  
Spoilers: You need to have a basic understanding of Destiny  
Notes: I love magic and anything that has anything to do with it, so  
you'll probably find it in most of my fics.  
Feedback: You write it, I'll read it  
  
"Stupid Michael's stupid destiny. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Stupid Maria. Thinking he'd stay. Should've known he would leave. Like Dad left." Maria pounded her fist into her much-abused pillow. "This sucks!"  
"What sucks?" Her mother's voice came from the doorway. Maria sat up quickly, wondering how much of her ranting had been overheard.  
"What?"  
"I asked what sucks? It must be something big to have had you moping in your room for three days straight."  
Maria had to stifle a hysterical giggle. How was a girl supposed to tell her mother that her alien boyfriend had just found out he had another, predestined mate? Answer: don't. She thought as quickly as she could, trying to come up with a believable lie. She settled for the simplified truth.  
"Michael and I broke up." She felt another stab of pain just from saying it out loud.  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry." Mrs. DeLuca came into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, tightening her grip when she felt the tell tale shudder of sobs. "There's nothing I can say that will make you feel better. This is just one of those things in life that has to run it's course."  
Maria looked up with red rimmed eyes and nodded. She knew her mother was right, but it didn't help.  
Her mother sighed, then said in a deliberately perky voice, "The best thing to do, and I'm speaking from experience here, is to keep as busy as possible. In fact, I was planning on going to a flea market today. I know it's really not your thing, but it'll give you something to do. What do you say?"  
Maria looked at her mother's expectant face and heaved a silent sigh. It was either this or crawl into bed and cry herself into oblivion. At least this way she had the one- percent chance of forgetting about Michael for a couple of seconds.  
"When do we leave?"   
  
  
******  
  
Several hours later, Maria trudged into her room, body aching and head pounding. Tossing the heavy bag she carried onto her bed, she headed for the bathroom and the aspirin. The afternoon had been exhausting, to say the least.  
After popping the pills, Maria went back to her room and sprawled on the bed. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed with a sigh. An entire afternoon of trudging down dust laden tables in the broiling sun had to be high up on her "Never Again" list. She ached in places she hadn't known it was possible to ache.  
The high point of the afternoon had been finding an old hand mirror that would look great in her room. The silver frame was tarnished and the glass clouded with age, but it had attracted her attention the instant she had seen it. It was oval in shape, and carved with fine lines in swirling designs.   
Maria looked it over, trying to figure out why it had captivated her so much, but all she saw was an interesting old mirror. Nothing more, nothing less.   
Checking the time, she realized there was no way she could fall asleep yet. So she grabbed a cloth and started polishing the frame.   
Something about the way the light reflected off the frame drew Maria's eyes. Soon, her eyes became heavy and she found herself stifling a yawn. Putting the mirror aside, she climbed beneath the covers and was asleep within seconds.  
So deeply asleep that she never noticed the mirror begin to hum and glow with a faint light. Even as the delicate sound of tinkling bells filled the room, her only reaction was a small smile at the sound that filled her dreams.   



End file.
